


and I will stumble and fall

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s no longer her little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I will stumble and fall

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words Quote Prompt:** "Never forget that a half truth is a whole lie."
> 
>  
> 
> **1 Million Words Word of the Day Prompt**
>
>>   
> **Legerdemain**   _(noun)_  
>  leg·er·de·main [lej-er-duh-meyn]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. sleight of hand.  
> 2\. trickery; deception.  
> 3\. any artful trick.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1400–50; late Middle English legerdemeyn, lygarde de mayne < Middle French: literally, light of hand
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Timeframe:** Mid-Season Three

She’s not sure how she thought lying would be easier now. It’s not.

He’s no longer her little boy with a mop of messy hair, big hazel eyes, and heavy feet that just can’t get him to wherever he’s going fast enough. He’s written in weapons, scars and secrets now, which was not what she wanted for him when he was born.

But worst of all, she’s not sure that his finding her door, and her showing up on his doorstep next, is going to do anything but teach him those lessons even deeper than he already knows them now. 

 


End file.
